yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Caswell Francis
| nicknames = * Class representative | manga_debut = * * | anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_3ds = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | age = 13 : Caswell's WDC Profile | gender = Male | relatives = Mrs. Francis (mother) | organization = Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club | school = Heartland Academy | anime_deck = * Crashbug * Debugger | tournament1 = World Duel Carnival | result1 = Did not place | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Caswell Francis, known as Takashi Todoroki in the manga and Japanese versions, is one of the main supporting characters and class chairman and a friend of Yuma Tsukumo appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. In the Japanese version, characters tend to refer to him simply as "class rep" or "class representative" rather than his given name. Design Appearance He is the only character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL who is seen wearing his school uniform at all times, to show his serious and punctual side. After his Duel with Quattro, Caswell wore a orange arm brace to support his injured arm. He has blue hair over black hair, and his school uniform is the same as Bronk and Yuma's. During the Heartland Academy festival, he wore a "Gagaga Magician" cosplay. Personality A very smart person, he believes that everything can be planned out and executed as planned, only to be corrected by Mr. Kay saying that not everything goes according to plan. He has a habit (in the Japanese version) of saying "to summarize" whenever he makes a final statement on a subject. In the dub he says "In the end". Anime biography Caswell was the class chairman of Yuma Tsukumo's class. He was able to figure out why the school's computer system went down, saying that someone tampered with the city's main computer. He Dueled Yuma that day, as they could not access their online books in Mr. Kay's class. Caswell soundly defeated Yuma without taking a single point of damage, as Yuma could not access his Extra Deck since Astral was not present. Caswell was accused by Yuma of spreading the virus, but Caswell insisted he was being used by someone else and was unaware of what he was doing. He accompanied Yuma and Tori, leading them to the true culprit, Mr. Kay. After Yuma defeats Mr. Kay, his motives were revealed to be benign, as he simply wanted everyone to enjoy his virtual "Crashbug". He appears again when Yuma came to school one morning and asks to see his Deck, taking it without Yuma's reply. When asked what he was looking for he said for Yuma's "Numbers". He claimed that even though he beat Shark and Flip it was due to the "Numbers" which made Yuma angry and want to challenge Shark again which he was present for. He along with Bronk came up with the idea of forming the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club and found nothing on the school computers about them. World Duel Carnival During the World Duel Carnival, he and Bronk were invited by Quattro to Duel in a certain area. During the Duel, Quattro let him and Bronk get the upper hand, but are then mercilessly defeated by "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder". Caswell was knocked unconscious and taken to a hospital, but later after Shark's Duel with Trey, it is revealed by Tori that he is okay. After meeting Yuma again, he alongside the others try to find Yuma a weak opponent. Once they find Flip, they watch Nelson Andrews's Duel against Nistro, and are amazed. He later appears with the rest of his friends to support Yuma in his Duel against Trey. After Trey activated "Final Prophecy", he realized that what was happening was now real. World Duel Carnival Finals He and the others watch Yuma Dueling the Triad of Terror. When the visual for watching the Duel field went out, Caswell finds it suspicious. After Fakers defeat, he alongside the rest of his friends watched the Duel between Yuma and Kite. ZEXAL II Caswell, Bronk, Cathy and Flip are Dueling at the school when Fender interrupts their Duel. Fender beat the four of them offscreen and cheered for Yuma during his Duel with Fender. Caswell was stunned at Fender's CXyz Monster, "Machine-Armored Djinn, Engeneral after he Rank Upped his Xyz Monster, Mechquipped Angineer with "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". While at school, Caswell went up against Yuma for class rep and was beaten by Yuma 20-19, the one vote being Rei Shingetsu's. Crushed by Yuma being class rep, Caswell turned to the Student Council President and was appointed leader of the School Disciplinary Squad, aggrevating everyone around him. Caswell watches Yuma's Duel with the Student Council President and was forced to supervise the Duel with the school's rules, including sending Yuma's Gagaga monsters back to his hand. Caswell was shocked to learn that the Student Council President was brainwashed by the Barian power when the President Xyz Summoned CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader. After being motivated by Yuma's words, Caswell took off his Disciplinary Squad uniform and dived into the school swimming pool. Shortly after Yuma's Duel, Caswell was made member No. 1 in the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club. Later at school, Shark was asked by Bronk to Duel him, who trying to gain his blessings to date Rio, but Shark declined since he was no match for him. He also added that Bronk wasn't even at Yuma's level, causing Bronk to jump to the conclusion that Rio was with Yuma. Flip and Caswell overheard this and spread a rumor around the school. Oblivious to the rumor, an angry Rio challenged Shark to a Duel. During the Duel, Shark was able to counter every strategy Rio played and voiced little faith in Rio's confidence as a Duelist. While Shark was proud that Rio was able to gain courage, he proclaimed that she still has a long way to go if she wanted to beat him and defeated Rio with his "Shark Caesar". Afterwards, Shark learned the rumor from Rio and cleared up the misunderstanding, clarifying that he wasn't the one spreading the rumor. Caswell and Flip are then chased down by Rio. During Heartland Academy's Cultural Festival, he is seen cosplaying as Gagaga Magician. Caswell is seen at Aika Hanazoe's club and then appears to blush, implying to have a crush on her. Manga biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL .]] In the manga, Takashi is part of Yuma's circle of friends, with Kotori, Cathy and Tetsuo. When he heard the rumor that Yuma defeated Shark, he got surprised to hear it was true. He believed that Yuma must have a lot of hidden potential. After Yuma's loss to Kaito Tenjo, Takashi, Tetsuo, Cathy, Kotori and Tokunosuke form the Numbers Club in order to help Yuma. Later, The Numbers Club, together with Yuma and Astral, go to the Heartland Theme Park to find "Numbers". After their escape from the park, Yuma and the members of the Numbers Club gather in Cathy's house. Tetsuo asks Cathy what she wanted to show them. She then presses a cat paw-like button, which opens a door leading to a big room, with many researchers and big computers. Cathy explains that as an apology for the trouble she caused, the Numbers Club's headquarters would be established there, where they can look up mysterious phenomenons happening throughout the world, and therefore, locate the "Numbers". Yuma tells them that Astral told him that now he got three "Numbers", some of his memories have returned. Yuma asked what he remembered, and Astral says his enemy is Dr. Faker, who plans on using the hidden powers of the "Numbers" to destroy the Astral World; However, it is linked to this world. So, if the Astral World dies, this one will die as well. The Numbers Club then decides to save the world from Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL .]] In the spin-off manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, Takashi forms a Dueling Team with Tetsuo, Kotori and Yuma, called Team ZEXAL. Yuma is accompanied by a Dueling Ghost called Astral, but he can only be seen by Yuma. By that way, when Yuma talks to him, the others think he is talking to himself. This, in addition with Yuma's arriving late for the team's first meeting, makes Kotori and Takashi worry about Yuma being the leader, and Tetsuo challenges him to a Duel - if Tetsuo wins, he will be the leader. Yuma accepts the challenge, and wins, so that others accept him as the leader. Decks Anime Pre-World Duel Carnival Caswell plays a "Crashbug" Deck. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Caswell remade his Deck for the World Duel Carnival. He currently uses a "Debugger" Deck, which lets him quickly swarm the field to summon his ace card, "Antidote Nurse". Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Caswell is seen using a "Crashbug" again. Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL References Notes de:Caswell Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters